A lovley cannible
by kaoru's aiko
Summary: meet our crazed teenager with a taste for flesh by the name if hiro nakagawa, as he wanders the woods out side of death city, what will happen when he meets stein? pllleeeeeaaasssssssssee read and review!


Sometimes it felt as though a hole was being punched through my chest. I couldn't gather quite why however. I look up slowly into the sky with a sadistic smile and slowly lick my lips, its as though no one See's that I'm completely insane. They don't seem to notice the way my eyes glaze over when I see weaklings, easy targets more or less. If they did I'd be counted as crazy and sent far far away. I slowed my now rapid breathing, I was learn to control myself, I was getting worse every day, the desires were getting worse every day. My putrid thought process rambling in circles around my otherwise empty shell of a head.

I clenched a hand to my aching stomach, I needed flesh, I shivered as the thought of warm, fresh, human meat caressing my cotton dry mouth. And closed my eyes softly with a moan. I needed to kill; had to kill. I opened my eyes and darted through the woods tward Death City. The rain started in a steady drizzle, most found such a thing to be depressing, yet I found it to be relaxing. I jerked to a stop, fighting my desires no matter how appealing; they were inhuman and.....and.....oh god they sounded so good. A bit of warm saliva dripped from the corner of my mouth, and I took a step forward, then one hesitantly back. I moaned quietly.

My mind twirled in crazy nauseating loops. I groaned loudly; the sound echoing in the forest. And I bent over and retched air from my dry and clenching boules. I detected a rustling in the trees but be for I could throw my self out of the path of danger, it took me over and we went sprawling over the cold wet leafy ground. I snarled and struggled in their somehow iron grasp. But I couldn't find the Will to fight harder, I was to hungry I craved the soft pink red of human tissue between my all to seemingly human teeth. I opened my mouth to take a bit of their arm, my mouth now dripping with sweet DNA, and just as I was going to sink my lovely whites in to their milky flesh, they jerked me in a 360 spin so i was facing them. Suddenly my entire appetite left my body in a draining fashion. My mouth shut slowly. The speculative eyes were charming, cynical, seemingly insane like mine. He had a large bolt lodged into his head and a ghastly beautiful scare running his face, he wore doctors cloths and glasses.

"male, alone, cannibal?"he speculated.

I wanted to drop and do that voices bidding, it was so powerful to me. My long shoulder length black hair drooped over my eyes casting dark shadows over my chalk pale face. Why hadn't he killed me yet, he knew what I was, a monster, a loon.

"Hmmmm, potential,"and he added in a mummer "whats he like inside?" A small devilish grin curled his lips and he laughed ever so quietly.  
He could sense my weak will power to his voice and decided to use the full effect of it "Stay here my little pet, I'll be back to experi-"cough" check up on you soon." He threw a bag at me and took to the dark trees once more.

I stood looking at that sack like a fool for what must have been hours. Finally the painful hunger consumed me once more and the only thing that kept me from leaving was the memory of that spell binding voice. My stomach clenched in a different kind of way, and unsettling butterfly kind of way. I dropped to my knees at the bag and ripped it open exploring its contents, a blanket, a flashlight, and....and i moaned......my mouth dripped profusely....a large slab of meat. What meat I didn't care; that wasn't important at this moment in dizzying time.  
I thought he must have been following me, I thought I'd seen a Shadow but I was to caught up n my phsyco world to care. I sank my teeth into Its raw contents with a shiver developing slowly down my spine. My crystal white eyes glinted feverishly in the dull light filtering through the leaves in the trees. Night was dawning and I fell on my back with a satisfied, somewhat satisfied feeling, be for my only mission had been to eat without getting caught, now I was somewhat full and I had a trip from the mysterious doctor to look forward to. Considerably better than what I'd been thinking be for.  
I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep under the blanket.

A/N: please r&r! ^.^


End file.
